kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Rokka Ooguro
, known briefly as , is a mysterious young man chosen to become . After being forsaken by Wasure no Mikoto, he transforms into an Enmi-like being, referred to as the . After gaining an upgraded version of his original driver, he takes the form of , the true and final villain of Kamen Rider Nio. History Early Life and Betrayal Time as Mao Rise of the Hitoenmi Personality Rokka is introduced as a rather kind young man, to the point that he comes off as meek and a pushover to others. He is willing to go along with anything, stepping down from his position as the adopted son as soon as Era Saga returns to the Saga household's estate. He regularly offers encouragement and little bits of advice to his adoptive older brother, listening to his doubts and apparently holding him in high regard. He was remarkably obedient and loyal to his adoptive family, showing himself to be almost the complete opposite of Era. Rokka is notably easy to embarrass, though years of suffering from it have lead to him coping with it well and showcasing only minor signs. However, he occasionally showcases signs of a deeper personality; shooting stares and scowls at people he otherwise respects when they are not looking and occasionally clenching his fist tightly even while the rest of him appears as placid as usual. His weak demeanor also allows him to mask a more manipulative side; Rokka has frequently allowed enemies like the Enmi and Tsuki to enter the grounds of the Kane Shrine or the family estate and later presented himself as surprised when they are discovered. In times like this he displays a phenomenal ability to act, managing to respond with sorrow or other necessary emotions to the tragedies his actions have called. These acts are so good that even someone skilled at reading people like Reki Tatemae can only detect a small something off with him at most. His timid side is later revealed to be a complete lie, with the real Rokka being a diabolical and maniac young man filled with loathing towards the gods and those who serve them. A bitter or otherwise spiteful expression is often on his face when he is being honest with others, and his language becomes filled with venom as well. The change is so drastic that those who have known him for years react with surprise and horror. Rokka is prone to ranting in fury when his true colors are revealed in his civilian form, sometimes without logic or sense. His hatred of the world he grow up in is to the extent that even when faced with death all he did was blaspheme as much as possible in the time he had left. When acting as Kamen Rider Mao he tones this down, instead focusing on taking out his spite through his actions (though this silence could also have been in order to keep his identity hidden while he could); he therefore shows no mercy towards his opponents and often goes too far in beating them down, nearly inflicting lasting injury and killing even his own subordinates in cold blood if they interrupt him. After being exposed, he taunts his enemies in a monotone voice, only broken when something truly unexpected occurs (such as Nio accessing the more powerful and improvised Succession forms). After being forsaken by the gods, Rokka's darker aspects appear to have consumed him entirely. His formerly neat clothes have been replaced by light grey rags with a brownish tint, some of which bear a resemblance to a cloak and cape. He mumbles to himself constantly, raising his voice at random even when no one else is there to speak with. Insane laughter occasionally peppers his speech, though it can vanish in an instant and be replaced by anything else even mid-sentence. There appear to be no more restraints on him, and all of his cruelty makes itself known. Despite this, he has not lost his intelligence and can even feign sanity for brief periods. After becoming the leader of the Enmi and Kamen Rider Daimao, some of Rokka’s old personality traits have returned. He is now more focused and seemingly in control of his actions, moving with the dignity of a ruler and speaking in a smoothly-calm fashion. There is no attempt to disguise his true intentions now, however, and he comes off as much more heartless and brutal than before. Some of his old mania also occasionally manifests, especially when he is pushed too far or becomes especially frustrated. The sanity he regained is mostly used to develop his plan to force the gods to worship him so he could abandon them, showing a more spiteful side to him. It’s as if his demeanor was closer to his true self as a human while undercover, though now his true nature shines through with ease. His aura is colder and sharper, terrifying his enemies with greater ease than before. The monster that is Rokka Ooguro has been bared for the world to see, but now self-awaredly cloaks itself in the guise of a human. He seems to let go a bit more when fighting as Kamen Rider Daimao; perhaps it is the closest he can come to a feeling like “this is a bit enjoyable, y’know?” Throughout his various forms, one thing has remained consistant: his charisma. Rokka has been remarked as incredibly charismatic by various people, even when he feigns humility and meekness. His raw charisma is potent enough that even as the maddened Hitoenmi he was looked upon with intrigue rather than fear by other antagonists, and he was easily able to seize control of the Enmi once he became Daimao. Powers and Abilities Rokka's powers while in his Hitoenmi form are not included in this section but can be found that part of his Forms section. *'Moriteryu Proficiency'- Though not a proper member of the Saga household, Rokka was trained in their martial arts in order to keep up his appearance as the adopted eldest son. This training was especially intensified after Date decided to give him a try at becoming the Rider. Though he was ultimately rejected by the god, Rokka still possesses tremendous skill in the fighting style. He is regarded as a natural prodigy and the greatest trained in decades, even surpassing Era, who was considered naturally talented as well. Not only did he easily outmatch and defeat his 'brother' in both their civilian and Rider forms (even after Era completed his training), but he was capable of beating down rebellious Enmi with ease and without hesitation. His combat skills are on a level that he can match Greater Propagandists in his Rider and monster forms. **'Moriteryu Kurodō'- After becoming the Hitoenmi and later as Kamen Rider Daimao, the more cultured style that Rokka learned from his foster father has become corroded, becoming its own style. Roughly similar to Era's Moriteryu Oredō, it involves the inclusion of rougher and more ad-hoc movements in addition to the standard motions of the art. However, unlike Oredō, which possesses a sort of honor and respect to it, Rokka's additions primarily consist of underhanded and low-blow attacks and maneuvers. It emphasizes the creation and total exploitation of weakness in the opponent's mind and body, systematically taking them apart and crushing all the broken pieces. Even those who are not capable of performing it themselves but have seen enough of it in action, like Kuroko Hanaori, notice that this version of it is darker and more repulsive. It apparently increases in power and potency if the user enjoys the suffering they are inflicting on the opponent, making it something that Rokka typically unveils while allowing his broken psyche to show in full. While putting up an act, he resorts to more a traditional style. **'Divine Possession Potential'- Though rejected, Rokka's training in Moriteryu has theoretically prepared his body for possession by a divinity. This would grant him the usual benefits of a Kamen Rider or Moriteryu user, but his lack of doing so means that these are not accessed in full, if at all. ***'Robust Health'- While he does not possesses the longevity common to Kamen Riders and others possessed, Rokka's Moriteryu training has granted him a body more prepared to deal with sickness and injury than the ordinary man. This allows him to shrug off attacks or abuse that would cripple anyone else, and it is stated that he has never fallen sick or kept a bruise for over a day in his life. This allows him to deal with the typically fatal effects of the Toriiver Black and transform without worry. ***'Peak of human physicality'- His training has granted Rokka a body equal to, or surpassing, a professional Olympic athlete. He can run faster, hit harder, and jump higher than the ordinary person with a casual indifference. *'Acting capability'- Rokka is a phenomenal actor, masking his venomous intentions behind a meek and kind exterior. He was capable enough that even after engaging in some suspicious behavior no one suspected him; it was simply too hard to believe that someone like him could do such things, even if the proof was particularly damning. Arika Kawashima states that he had built up so much trust and sympathy within the household that him simply stating his innocence was enough for almost everyone to believe him. He is even capable of going into deep cover, pretending to act villainous before lapsing back into his normal act and fooling those around him completely into believing that his venomous side was the fake one. He has retained this ability somewhat as the Hitoenmi, at least enough to keep his composure in order to manipulate others, and it returns almost in full after becoming Daimao. **'Impeccable liar'- He is remarkably skilled at lying, capable of speaking the basest falsehoods as if they were gospel truth. Rokka can project enough sincerity in his words and actions that even a perceptive individual, like Era or Ikegu, were surprised when his true nature was revealed. He was also able to give a completely false version of his backstory and have all those present believe it without question. *'Skilled manipulator'- Rokka has repeatedly displayed incredible manipulation ability. He is capable of gaining a deep understanding of another individual within a short period of time, using this knowledge to make them do as he wishes without their awareness. Aided by his charisma and acting talent, Rokka was even able to convince his Enmi superiors that he was nothing more than a loyal servant, while twisting their actions so that they served his ultimate agenda in some way. Even the Grand Master was in many ways led by Rokka to take certain actions behind the scenes, culminating in his gaining the Enmiver. He shows complete confidence in his own ability, proclaiming that anything that can be done can be used to further his own ends. After becoming Daimao this ability is backed up by the confidence of a ruler, and where he once took pleasure in expressing his true goals to his enemies, he now shows tolerance and contentment as he leads them to their destruction. He has shown the capability to 'fake' honesty as well, so long as it furthers the situation in his favor; knowing that Uzikiri would expect him to try manipulating him, Rokka instead feigned being absolutely honest and open. In actuality, he was hiding his truest, deepest goals, but this was enough to gain the Incision Enmi's cooperation (up to a point). From this, Rokka can also tell if others are attempting to manipulate him in turn and make countermeasures to once again further his own ends. *'Raw Charisma'- He possesses almost superhuman-levels of charisma, commanding absolute authority for the Enmi Initiates placed under his control without having to result to violence or shows of force to discipline them. It radiates off him like an aura, helping to convince others to trust him, and even as the Hitoenmi he managed to deflect any negative feelings from non-Riders and their allies; as Kamen Rider Daimao, he leads the remaining Enmi effortlessly and without rebellion. *'Teleportation/Superhuman Speed'- After being forsaken, Rokka has shown the ability to move at extreme speeds while in his humanoid form. This allows him to fight on par (both while attacking and while dodging) with Greater Enmi and Kamen Riders without transforming himself. It is yet unclear whether his tendency to appear and disappear while not being looked at (or when view of him is obstructed) comes from him simply maxing out this power, or if he can teleport at will as well. Weaknesses *'Mental Fragility'- While typically good at hiding it, Rokka has been known to allow his true mindset to shine through if pushed hard enough (such as when he was finally defeated) or given enough of a shock. Being forsaken by the gods has further shattered his mind, resulting in him thinking and acting incoherently. This can be used against him, as he is more easily distracted and, depending on the person, manipulated. He appears to get this further under control after gaining the Enmiver, but he still has several buttons that, if pushed, will place him in that similarly-vulnerable state. Forms Rokka assumes a variety of forms over the course of the series. When acting as Kamen Rider Mao, he transforms through the use of the Toriiver Black. Unlike Nio, his Rider system is powered by omoijin, the chaotic, heavy particles that were not able to rise up to heaven when the universe was born. As such, instead of the Flame Wreaths (or similar) produced by the good Riders, the Mao system bears a . Rider Statistics: *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 25.7 tons *'Kicking Power': 32.1 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 40.0 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 1.5 sec Through the use of the Toriiver Black, Rokka can transform into . - Denial= Kamen Rider Mao (Denial) Rider Statistics: *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 38.9 tons *'Kicking Power': 45.7 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 20.0 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 3.2 sec }} - Enmiver= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 89.2 tons *'Kicking Power': 91.7 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 74 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 0.5 sec - Shin= Daimao Shin Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 97.6 tons *'Kicking Power': 110.2 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 115 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 0.1 sec By initiating his transformation while already in his Hitoenmi state, Rokka can transform further into the obscenely powerful , often referred to in-series as simply . It is his final and most powerful form, roughly analogous to Gamedeus Cronus. }} }} - Monster= Hitoenmi *'Height': *'Weight': }} Equipment Devices *Toriiver Black - Transformation device *Enmiver - Second transformation device Weapons Notes Appearances References Category:Zeon1 Category:Characters Category:Nio Characters Category:Riders Category:Nio Riders Category:Male Category:Kamen Rider Nio Category:Relatives Category:Villains Category:Antivillains Category:Monsters Category:Kamen Rider like Category:Last Monster Category:Kamen Riders Category:Evil Kamen Riders Category:Good turned Evil Category:Non human riders Category:Human Monsters